


Better You Than Me

by RookerySerpent



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, I'm very sorry, Other, This is my first time tagging, for both the tags and the angst, minor description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookerySerpent/pseuds/RookerySerpent
Summary: He's sobbing openly, still working on the button of his glove when they pull back to look him in the eye and whisper,"Go. Don't bother with me."





	Better You Than Me

He sees them there, crumpled on the ground, and he can't think of anything else. His wrists are bound, but he still struggles, a strangled half-scream ripping it's way out of his throat when he sees the red staining the silk of their clothes.

The guard holding him looks surprised by his sudden resistance- it's easy enough, then, to break from her brittle grip, and collapse to his knees in front of the apprentice, fumbling with his gloves and hoping he's not too late-  
And they rise up to meet him, hands gently finding the back of his neck and pulling him down into an embrace (and how has he never noticed how small they are, how vulnerable) and he's sobbing openly, still working at the button on his gloves when they pull back to look him in the eye and whisper,  
"Go. Don't bother with me."  
And he almost laughs at the incredulity of it before he realizes they're serious, and so he shakes his head and finally pops the last button on his glove- and they grab his arm, still attempting to look him in the eye, their voice low and worried, and carrying an undercurrent of something soft that he's trying desperately not to think about, because it might make it harder to leave them and he can't do that, he can't-  
"You know if you do this it'll slow you down, Jules. You can't risk yourself for this."  
They gesture helplessly down at their half-prone form and he can't stop himself from choking out a sob-  
"And if only one of us is going to make it out..."  
And they pause, and finally succeed at catching his gaze (he's trying not to look at the Countess, watching silent over their shoulder)- they go to speak as he does, and they seem shocked when his voice joins theirs-  
"Better you than me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Jules I love you but I love angst more


End file.
